The Hockey Sisters
by Rosa1210
Summary: Four sister shala,Crista,Maranda,and Mellisa  came to l.a. to be in their hockey game.  They are staying in Palm Woods and guess who they see, BIG TIME RUSH, will meeting them and maybe date them mess up their carrers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mellisa's P.O.V:

We needed to go to La for our hockey game.  
And this was a once and a life time chance where we can reach our goals and not have anything come it our way.  
" SHALA WHERE IS MY HOCKEY STICK!" Maranda screamed "You honestly think i know, plus how do you lose it like really!" Shala replied "Crista have you seen it" Maranda asked, but Crista was reading 'How to kill a mocking bird',and not even noticing Maranda was asking a question.  
Shala walked up to Crista and slapped the book out her hands.  
"Hey what the hell was that for?" Crista said "HEY!, Gween has been calling you for the last 2 minuntes now, what are you doing?" I said... and Gween is our stepmother,its a long story but she died of child birth with Crista(her big head).  
"I cant find my hockey stick!,and Crista and Shala are fighting" Maranda said with a big mouth.  
"OK, well i dont care about your problems and we need to go like now!" i said while grabbing the girls "OH MY GOSS GIRLS FINALLY WE NEED TO GET GOING" Gween said. " Your dad is waiting in the car to drop us off at the airport" She said.  
My father couldnt come with us because of business.  
We got to the airport, we all kissed our dad goodbye and waving bye.  
We got on the plane and four hours on a plane is crazy coming from WAS. to LA is long.  
So we finally landed in LA and it was really nice from our hometown.  
My aunt Lilly came to get us, in a crapie mini van.  
My aunt drove us to 'Palm Woods'.  
The place was better then a crapie Motel.  
We got up to the check up counter and the person gave us 2 keys to our room Gween looked confused knowing that 2 keys is not going to work out for us.  
I waited while Gween was aruging with the front desk person.  
I turned around and sat on my suitcases waiting and i see BIG TIME RUSH!  
I hit Shala who was looking at herself in the mirror.  
"Shala look its them!" I say "AHHHHHHH"Shala screamed but then she tried to act cool, but she still looked stuipd.  
Maranda looked at Shala like she was crazy, but she turned around and saw them too.  
"OMFG" Maranda said Maranda turned to Crista who was reading her book.  
Maranda slapped the book out her hands.  
"OK YALL NEED TO STOP THAT!" Crista yelled She looked up and saw the boys.  
Her mouth dropped.  
I looked around at the girls and saw...  
Maranda looked at Carlos,  
Shala looked at James,  
Crista looked at Logan,  
I looked in front of me and saw Kendall look at me.  
Hey maybe ill like it here! 3333


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Recap: The girls came to L.a. and saw Big Time Rush

Mellisa's P.O.V

"Oh My Goss, you guys live here?" Mellisa said "Yeah" Kendall said Kendall looked at Mellisa in her Hazel eyes with smile.  
Well all the guys looked at each other and smiled.  
"Oh, Let my help you Ms..." Carlos said.  
", And thank young man" Gween said.  
Carlos and Logan helped Gween with the bags.  
"Girls if you want you can hang around the hotel and explore or something ill unpack" Gween said.  
"Ok" We all said.  
I walked over to the pool and looking around and Kendall comes and gets my attention.  
"Hey if you want Me,You, James and your sister Shala, I think, can give you a tour?" Kendall asked.  
"Sure what about the others?" I asked "Well, I think The girl with the book-"  
"Crista" I intrrupted "Yea, May be hanging with Logan, and the girl with red hair-"  
"Maranda" I once again intrrupted.  
"Yes, may be hanging with Carlos, So you,your sister, Shala and James and Me and hang for awhile, Huh?"  
"Yea,well me and my sisters are going to a fair thing with my hockey teammates-"  
"OH, the 'Hockey Sisters'" Kendall joked.  
I hit him and laughed "Well, if we go alone thats kinda bad, cause we are like the hottest ones there". I laughed and so did Kendall.  
" But Im asking you to come, did you want to come?" I asked "Sure, but the guys" Kendall said "Ill talk to them and my sisters, so you up for it?" I said "Yea see you later" Kendall said.  
I ran to my room and i ran into James,Carlos,and Logan.  
"Oh sorry" We all said.  
"Hey its a good thing i ran into you guys, my hockey team and i are having a fair thing and im intiving you" I said.  
"Oh cool!" Logan said.  
"Yea, so you come around 7:15 ok?" I said "Cool" They all said.  
I started ran to my room again.  
"GUYS GUYS GUYS,i invited the guys to the fair tonight!" I said "OMG,YOU REAL!" Maranda said, while holding her hockey stick.  
"Dear please put that stick away before you hurt someone" Gween said.  
"But i saw a spider, BIG" Maranda said "While come its 5:45 and we need to put out our outifts and makeup and get ready" Shala said.  
"But we have 2 hours" Crista said "It takes a hour just to get me and ready, plus all of us, so come on" Shala grabbed us.  
I had grabbed out a Rugby Stripe Sweater Vest, with a black undershirt with black skinnes,Basic Faux Suede Boots (black).  
I had a fashion show closet.  
I had put black eyeliner on and dark blue eyeshadow.  
I really didnt care what the others where wearing, but Kendall was on my mind!

Kendall's P.O.V:  
"Dude what are you wearing to the fair thing?" James asked "I dont know, im still thinking." I said.  
"Umm, hate to break it to you, but we only have 25minutes left, then we pick up the girls." Logan said WOW time pass by quick.  
But ill i could think about is Mellisa.  
Her hazel eyes, her lite brown hair, the way she smiles, wow what am i saying, i just met her.  
"Hello paging , HELLO WAKE UP," James said "Sorry, just thinking". I said "About?" Carlos said, while putting on his shirt.  
"Mellisa, why ?" I said "While dude, you falling hard fo rher HUH?" Carlos said.  
"Yea, but who isnt falling for the girls, like forreal who?" I said "You got a point." Logan said.  
Two minutnes till we picked up the girls and we were alittle late.  
I hope they dont noticed.

Mellisa's P.O.V:  
"OMG,where are they?"Maranda said "Calm down, theyll be here". I said There was a knock at the door.  
"See there they are." Crista said, fixing her hair.  
I go answer the door.  
"Hey-"  
"WOW" They all said.  
"Thanks, but yall have dates, they are in the living room." I said "You look good." Kendall said "Thanks so do guys ready?"  
"Yup" They all said.  
Gween had to drive us in a van, because of how many they were of us.  
"Lets go" Gween said.  
I walked out the door holding Kendall's hand, WOW hes super cute,arobale and sweet!  
James had his arm around Shala,  
Carlos holding hands with Maranda,  
and Logan had his arm around Crista.  
This going to be AWESOME.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Recap: The Boys and Girls and going to a fair.

Mellisa's P.O.V.

We arrived at the fair, and we complete spilt apart.  
We had our dates and enjoyed ourselfs.  
I walked around with Kendall holding hands just flirting with each other and joking.  
"Hey want a teddy bear?" Kendall said running up to a "Bozo Bucket Bonanza" a game where the player tries to toss a ball into the buckets in order, from the closest to the farthest away.  
Of course Kendall won, and got me a big red teddy bear!  
"Aww thanks Kendall." I said kissing him on the cheek.  
"Hey i need to ask you a question." Kendall said "Yea anything, whats up?"  
"Your sister, Shala told me in the van that you broke up with you boyfriend like 2 weeks ago, and im asking you, if-"  
"YES,YES,YES!" I hugged Kendall.  
"How did you know what i was going to say?"Kendall said confused "Well, James told me!"  
"Huh?"  
"You told me, Shala told you about me and my ex, and wanting a boyfriend, while she told James, and James told me." I explained "OHHHH." Kendall said.  
I looked at my watch and saw we only had 5 minutes left till the fair was over.  
"Kendall lefts go on the ferris wheel!" I said while grabbing Kendall.  
We are in line and the girls come over with the guys over.  
"Hey guys hows you date...'wink wink'" Crista said while holding Carlos's hand.  
"Good, and i see for all of yours." I said "Hey maybe should go on the ferris wheel too." Carlos said "Cool" Kendall said.  
I was ready to scream.  
But i tried to hold it in.  
I walk up to the cart and sat next to put his arm around me. I Blushed "So," I said "Yea," Kendall said "You havin fun?" I said, it was akward, like REALLY akward.  
"Yea after i do this." Kendall said leaning towards me.  
I leaned towards him too.  
The kiss was nice,long , and tasted like icecream! LOL I put my head on his shoulder.  
We sit there while we go around and around.  
We got off and went into the van to go back to the hotel.  
The girls and i walked back to the hotel and the guys walked us to our room.  
We all walked at our own pace.  
And i just walked around with Kendall while everyone left.  
I was down to the wall, and saw that Carlos and Maranda was by the door.  
Carlos leaned in for a kiss, and so did Maranda.  
Then later James and Shala kissed goodbye, So did Logan and Crista.  
Well everyone left and it was just me and Kendall I walked up to my front door holding Kendall's hand.  
I leaned on my front door and Kendall leaned in to me and kissed me.  
Then as we pull apart we heard someone clear their throat.  
"Excuss you!" A short girl with long brown hair said crossing her arms.  
"Yes Katie," Kendall said.  
I stood there giggling to myself.  
"Mom wants you inside the house,"Katie said Katie grabbed Kendall and Kendall looked at me smiling.  
I walked into my aparement and saw everyone look at me.  
"WHAT!" I said walking into my room.  
I put my big teddy bear next to my bed on my night stand.  
I put my alarm clock on at 9am to go to hockey practire.  
I closed my eyes and went to sleep. (ZZZZzzzzz)

Kendall's P.O.V.  
"Katie was there a reason you just do that?" I said "Yea,mom wants you, plus..." Katie said "What?" Kendall said.  
"Nothing come on" Kate said opening the door.  
"Here he is" Katie said "Where were you?" My mom said "Hanging with Mellisa," I said.  
"Ohh," She said "Whatever im going to bed." I said.  
"Kendall-" Katie grabbing my arm.  
"Katie let GO!" I said. I was mad, because my mom, she doesnt like me dating so she judging the girls i date and makes me not even see them.  
"KENDALL!" My mom said, as i shut my door.  
I laid down on my bed and shut my eyes, TRYING to go to sleep!

The Next Day:  
Mellisa's P.O.V.

I heard my alarm go off, i hit the snooze bottom and my phone and get up.  
"Time to get up!" I heard Gween said.  
We get our regular retuine: Get dress, eat and leave.  
As i walk off leaving the lobby i was stopped by a blonde dressed in gray.  
"Excuss me,but you look like a model i usedto know." She said.  
"Yea i kinda model when i was little, the name Mellisa G. come to your mind" I said "OhMyGoss, Hello i Jimmie and im a modeling agdent and i heard you were here." She said "Yea, well it was nice meeting you!" I said walking away.  
"Hey,well i needed to know if you wanted to come back to model again?" She said "Ummm-" I said "Well have my card, call me when you have an answer." She lefted.  
I looked at the card, wow, should i do it?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Recap:The girls and the guys were on a date at their fair and Mellisa has a choice to be model again!...Should she?  
Mellisa's P.O.V.

We drove to our hockey practire and i couldnt even practire right, not knowing what to do, I think it would be plain mean, not to tell my sisters, and me being famous.  
My hockey coach kept me after practire alittle while to talk.  
"Mell, are you ok?, you acting like something is on your mind" Coach said "Yea,but its like a thing with my sisters, so..., i have to go now,Bye Coach" I said as i left.  
Gween and the girls were waiting for me in the car.  
I went into the car and not a word came out my word.  
"Mells, whats up?" Gween said "Nothing, i really dont want to talk about it.." I said " Well its going to come out sooner or later" She said "Fine, i might go back to the modeling business..." I said "Thats great!" She said I looked around the car to see the girls faces, well lets just say, it was as bad as i thought it would be.  
I sat there looking at the card, thinking.  
We got to the hotel and took a shower.  
I went to the lobby to get away from my sisters, they look pretty upset.  
I looked at my phone and dialed the number.  
"Mellisa," Kendall sat next to me on the lobby couch.  
"Hi," I said sadly.  
"Whats up, whats wrong?" Kendall asked "A modeling agdent came up to me and asked me to join the modeling business again," I said "And why is that a sad thing" He said "Because, my sisters, didnt get the choice, ONLY me." I said "Oh, hopefully this with make you feel better," Kendall said while leaning in for a kiss.  
"Hey that did make me feel better," I said giggling I walk away and call the adgent.

"Hello is this Jimmie?" I said "Yea, is this Mellisa?" She said.  
"Yea,i-" "Let me guess, you choose yes?" She asked "Yup,im your girl now!" I said "You wont regret it!" She said and hung up.  
I walked back over to Kendall.  
"So..." He asked "IM A MODEL NOW!" I said Kendall gave me a big hug and said " To celebrate lets go out for dinner around 8?" Kendall said "Yea sounds like fun!" I said and we kissed goodbye.  
Wow, my life is AWESOME!  
I went to my aparment and saw my phone was ringing i saw it was Lexie my BESTEST friend EVER.  
"Hey, OMG, how are you, long time no time!" Lexie said "OMG, i miss you too, i have like to greatest news for you!" I said "But wait, i got a surpise, i dropped a package for you in your lobby, go check it out!" She said, Lexie always has a surpise for people, thats one of the things i love about her!  
"Ok, now what, i dont see a package," I said alittle sad.  
I heard a voice coming from behind me.  
"BLONDIE?" The voice said, i knew it was Lexie, because me and Lexie are blonde, she calls me Blonde because, well im mostly blonde and have a few black highlights.  
"PIXIE?" I said as i turned around, I called Lexie that because she had pink highlights with her blond hair, and she looks like a fiary.  
"OMG!" I screamed as i went up to her and gave her a biggest hug!  
"How did you get here, because as i remember as i left, you couldnt come,but-" "Hey, im here right!" She said hugging me. I hugged her back "Hey come on ill take you to my apartment, omg my life is PERFECT, perfect boyfriend-"  
"Boyfriend? stop there, WHO?" Lexie said. Lexie is always like this, like my mother, but she like my sister, sometimes i go to lexie for help and stuff like that, because my sisters wont understand!  
"Umm,..." Silence is all that came out of me.  
"TELL, i NEED to know!" She said, again my MOTHER.  
"Kendall Knight..." I said "OMG, from big time rush?" She asked "Ummmm, yea..., i have a date with him in like 1 hour, can you help me get ready?" I asked "Sure, anything for my little baby" She said squeezing my cheeks.  
"Ugh" i said annoyed walking into my room, grabbing Lexie's arm.  
i put on a Bow Print Tube Dress, Brown Suede Foldover Flat Boots, i didmy hair curly, with the curlying iron and put a pink flower in my blonde hair with my black highlights.  
I put eyeliner to make my light blue eye POP!  
"Mell, you look so pretty!" She said, taking a picture of me!  
"Thanks and hopefully, Kendall thinks so too!" I said "Hey, you still like James?" I asked 'Umm, yea.." She said.  
"Come on i still have 30 mins left till kendall comes." I took her to my room and picked out a Blue and White Striped Babydoll Dress, and gave she white flats, i put Lexie Blonde and pink in a nice ponytail, but a whit bow in her hair. I gave her White eyeshadow and black eyeliner, that made her light greens POP!  
"OMG, Pixie, you look so pretty!" I said taking her to the mirror and taking a picture.  
We had 5minuntes left till Kendall came.  
"OMG,hold let me call James real quick." I said as i took my phone in the living room.  
"JAMES!, Hey, my friend likes you and im kinda asking you to go on a date with her,So like ill send you a picture of her and see what you think," I quickly sended the picture to James.  
"Dang!, Ok ill be over, but wait, im dating her sister Shala..." He said sadly "Dont, worrie shala told me, she cant date now, because she needs to study on Hockey." I said, and i didnt lie, this happen, yesturday...

FlashBack:  
"So, you still like James Shala" Crista asked "I do, but i cant date now, i need to study on Hockey, and school, NO BOYS!, and if you want you can call him or text him,its kinda over..." She said.  
"Aww" I said "What, i need to focuse on my carrer, and i hate breaking hearts, you know?" Shala said

Back to the story:  
"Cool, Mellisa ill be over there, with Kendall in like 2 minuntes" James said He hang up "Sooo" Lexie asked "You have a date!" I said "YAY!"Lexie screamed "So, me and Kendall are going on a dinner date, and ill tell the limo driver, to take you Mini golfing or something, sounds like fun?" I said 'DING DONG' The bell rang.  
My heart was pounding.  
"Blondie, my heart is pounding!" Lexie said "Mines too Pixie!" I said holding her hand.  
"WOW!" The Guys said.  
"Thank you" We both said Kendall elbowed James, i guess he saw Pixie and well, she looked hot, LOL...N.H.  
Kendall came up to me and gave me a soft kiss.  
"You look real hot" Kendall whisper in my ear.  
I giggled "Oh, James this is Lexie, James this is Lexie." I said introducing them to each other.  
James gave Lexie a hug, She blushed Kendall wrapped his arms around my waist,"You ready?" He asked.  
"Yup!" I said As we walked out the aparement to go outside a found a nice long limo.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Recap: Mellisa is now a model, and Lexie came to vist Mellisa, Lexie, James...are on a date, and so are kendall and mellisa Mellisa's P.O.V.  
The limo dropped us off at the first stop, Our date.  
I looked our and saw that we were at a japanese resturant.  
It was so pretty, it has dark, but there was stars, glowing( i guess fake) But it still looked really nice.  
The waiter gave us our table, we took us upstairs to the roof.  
Awww,Kendall is going all out for me!  
"Kendall, wow this is really nice." I said kissing him on the cheek.  
"I know, its a special place for a special girl!" Kendall said kissing my forhead.  
Have had of dinner and stuff and we were for dersert, but kendall my hand and said "Ok, we have been going for about 2 weeks now and i thinking im falling hard for you mell" Kendall said "Awwww" I started to blush.  
"So i wanted to give you this.." Kendall gave me a small box. I opened it and show a 10K White Gold Diamond Promise Ring.  
"Oh My DIAMOND!, Kendall-"  
"Dont worrie about that, you like it?" Kendall asked "No, I dont like it,"I said, and for a minute kendall looked sad " I love it" I said, holding his chin up to look at me I kissed Kendall passionately, we look at each other, we smiled at each other.  
"This was the best time ever kendall!" I said I sat on Kendall's lap and kissed him, saving every moment i could.

Lexie' P.O.V.  
Me and James went mini golfing, i know its kinda stuipd but hey i love mini golf.  
"So, Lexie, you ready for a match?" James said challenged me.  
"Oh, your on, and to let you know, im a COMPLETE pro for mini golf" I said "Please, nothing but lies!" James said We walked over and got our golf sticks and started our course.  
I really think me and James hit it of.  
We finished our course and of course I WON.  
"Ha Ha Ha, I won" I said circling around James,He laugh.  
"You know the deal, pay up!" I said Our deal was 1 kiss on the cheek, i dont know james, that long soo i wanted a kiss on the cheek, to spark things up!  
"YAY!" i said "Lets get icecream, ill pay" I said "Ok, you sure,"James asked "Yea my treat" I said Before i knew it, i was holding James' hand.  
We went up to the icecream stand and i order for me and then James order for him.  
"That will be $3.25" the icecream man said.  
I pulled the money from my bra strip.  
James looked at my shirt, his eye widend, i laughed.  
We got our icecream and talked for about 10 minuntes.  
We were done with our date and waited for our limo. We sat on the bench and he put his arm around me!  
He looked into my light green eyes, and leaned in for a kiss! AHHHH, im happy. We heard a honked of a car and we pulled apart.  
"Come on" I said grabbing James arm into the car.  
We saw Kendall and Mellisa together, and Mellisa was GLOWING!  
"Aww the happy couple!" I joked at Mellisa "Shut up Pixie!" Mellisa said laughing.  
We got to Mellisa's apartment and kendall and Mellisa walked into the room.  
"Umm, you guys coming in?" Mellisa asked us.  
"Umm, ill be in there in a second" I said to her "Ok,well i need to get this off my chest the second we kissed" James said.  
"What, you can tell me" I said "Ok, I really want to be you boyfriend Lexie" James said holding my hands.  
"Aww, ok" I said jumping up and down.  
James gave me a kiss goodbye.  
I walked in the apartment and walked into mellisa's room to go to sleep, i had a GOOD, AMAZING, CRAZY day.

Mellisa's P.O.V.  
Kendall came in the to make sure i went in safe.  
"Kendall i had a amazing night, thank you soo much"I said hugging Kendall.  
"Anything for you" Kendall said, i blushed "Goodnight Kendall" I said walking him out, and kissed goodbye.  
"Had a nice night huh?" I heard Shala said as i closed the door.  
"Yes, i did, and what do you what?" I asked "Does mom know you, and Lexie went out?" She asked "Yea, she did, you jealous?" I said "No," Shala said coming up to my face.  
"What you going to do, yell, WOW!" i said She pushed me I pushed back.  
Then she swung at me!  
I hit her, She hit back,  
Then a catfight!  
Hair pulling, hitting, slaping, clawing each other!  
"Get off me!" They both said.  
"Are you too MAD, its almost midnight,"Lexie came out and said Lexie grabbed me and Shala apart.  
Lexie pull me in back of her.  
"What is you problem, you are jealous of her modeling carrer, her boyfriend, you ex which is my boyfriend!" She said My mouth dropped.  
"You little, BACKSTABBER!" She yelled Shala grabbed Lexie's hair and Lexie started punching.  
"OhMy!" Gween came in, grabbing Shala, i grabbed Lexie.  
"Lexie, you need to leave," Gween said pointing at the door "NO, Gween, shala attacked me and Lexie, no need to kick her out!" I screamed "Ok, well calm down, im sorry Lexie, you can stay, but torrmorrow i need a complete story, off to bed." Gween said pointing at my room.  
I grabbed Lexie's hand and took her to my bathroom "No, need to do this, im fine, but i dont know about her," Lexie laughed, I laughed too.  
Lexie took altohol and a towel, and rubbed my cuts and stuff, cause Shala, had some nails, and i feel like she took some of my hair out, cause my head hurts.  
"Pixie, lets go to bed" I said "Ok, Blondie" Lexie said Me and Pixie shared a bed, cause i had a BIG bed, maybe a queen, but we went to bed and slept fine.


	6. Chapter 6

Recap: Lexie, Mellisa bestfriend came over to vist, and Mellisa and Kendall went on a date, Kendall got her a 10k promise ring, And Lexie is dating James, Shala,Mellisa, and Lexie got into a catfight.

Mellisa's P.O.V 'RING RING RING' My phone went off.  
I looked at my clock it was 5am, it was my agdent.  
"Hello..." I said tired "HELLO EARLY BIRD!, finally i called you like 5 times," Jimmie said "Sorry, yes is there something you need?" I asked "Yea, im at the lobby, come down get ready, you having you first photo shoot!" Jimmie said "Ok,be down in 5minutes" I said. I hung up.  
I put on a Sublimation Cold Shoulder Top, black skinnies, black Flats, and put my hair in a ponytail.  
I went to the kitchen and grabbed a bannanan.  
"Pixie, im going to a photo shoot, wanna come?" I asked "Ya, hold on, ill be ready in like 2 minutes," Lexie said "Yea hurry up, i only have 3 minuntes till i leave." i said I went to Gweens room, and told her i had to leave.  
"Gween, i have a photo shoot, ill be back in like 2 hours, ok, if you need me i have my phone, Ok?" I said "Ok sweetie" Gween said i kissed her forhead and said goobye.  
I went out to the living room, and saw Lexie ready.  
"Wow, that was fast!" I said "Yup, i told you, 2 minuntes, " Lexie said "Ok, lets go"  
We went down to the lobby and went to the photo shoot.  
"Ok, Mellisa, the photographer is going to talk to you alittle and get to know you" Jimmie said "Umm Mellisa, may i ask who is your friend" Jimmie asked "Oh, this is Lexie, my bestfriend, i took her with me because, i need support" I said, hoping she would buy it.  
"Oh, well, Hello there," Jimmie said shaking her hand.  
"Umm, wait i just thought of something, what if you both were my models and did like worldwide photo shoots" Jimmie asked "Really?" We both said "Yea" Jimmie said "Can, we think about it?" I asked.  
"Yea, but you only have 2 days, the tour would start saturday" Jimmie said "But, today you both and do the photo shoot." Jimmie said "Ok, sounds like fun" Lexie said I put a fake smile on, cause my hockey game was in 2 days, and Kendall; ill have to leave him and my hockey carrer.  
"Blondie, dont worrie, what the tour now, well break to news to everyone later."Lexie said "Ok," I said sadly.  
We talked to the photographer, i really am going to be a model, this most been like destiny or something.  
After an 1hour of taking photo with my bestfriend i really did have fun, but i really couldnt stop thinking about the tour.  
Its 6:30 , me and Lexie are hungry so we went to a starbucks and hanged out there.  
The minunte we walked in people came up to me taking pictures holding pictures of me and kendall to me face and flashing camera's is mine and Lexs face. Oh No paparazzi.  
Lexie grabbed her bag, and put it infront of her face, and i didnt mind them.  
I got coffee for me and Lexie, we got back into the limo Jimmie drove us in.  
"Wow, Blondie, you got famous real quick!" Lexie said "You will too, i heard guys calling your name!" I said "Forreall?" She asked "Yup, well drink your coffee of its gets cold,"I told her "Ok, Mother" Lexie joked I smiled.  
Out of nowhere Jimmie said "Oh yea, Mellisa, youll need to quick hockey , because of the model," My mouth dropped, Lexie closed my mouth.  
"Sure Jimmie, whatever you say" I said trying to hold the tears back.  
"Blondie, its ok, just think youll get ever thing you wanted when you were little!" Lexie said hugging me.  
We got back to Palm Woods and i went to my room and sat on the bed, on my computer to check something.  
I needed to check my email, and then email, my coach i cant do hockey anymore.  
I wrote to my coach;

'Dear Coach,  
Im am dearly sorry for what im about to do...  
Im cant do hockey anymore, i am a model now, and my adgent says i cant do hockey. I would be able to focus and that wouldnt be good for you. I am sorry if this is kinda late to tell you, i am leaving on tour around the world , so i wouldnt be able to even able to see a single hockey game. Love; You Hockey Captain, Mellisa.

"Blondie, you ok?" Lexie came in hugging me "Pixie, i need to ask you a question" I said "Anything"Lexie said "Have you ever been in love?" I said looking at her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Recap: Mellisa, and Lexie and are models and given a chance to go world wide doing photo shoots, and she quit hockey. Mellisa thinks she fell in love with Kendall.

Mellisa's P.O.V I had to tell my sisters and Gween about the tour.  
I called everyone to the living room.  
"Ok, I need to get this off my chest." I said looking down "What?" They all said "Me and Lexie were given a chance to go worldwide doing photo shoots and i wanted to tell you guys, because im going."I said.  
"Oh,..." Gween said "Well, sweetie, you live your life, and do what you need to, ok" Gween said with a tear coming down her face, I wipped it away.  
"Just tell me one thing," Crista said "What?" "Never forget about us." She said with a tear, i hugged her tight saying "Never!" crying We all hugged each other, i never knew it would be this hard.  
"I have to pack, now im leaving torrmorrow," I said with tears down my face.  
"Well help" Shala said holding my hand.  
I smiled.  
"Thanks," I said

Me and Lexie packed up everything and i needed to call Kendall and break the news.  
I walked out my room and into the hallway.  
"Kendall, I need you to come over its important," I said "You hurt?" He asked, I laughed "No, its nothing like that," I said , but he might get hurt.  
I walked back inside, and Kendall arrived 2 minutes later.  
I opened the door and hugged Kendall tight.  
He laughed.  
I took him into my room.  
"Whats wrong?" He asked "Ok, Ummm, Im leaving" I told him "WHAT, WHY?" He said mad "My modeling adgent gave me a chance to go around the world, for photo shoots, and Lexie is going with me." I asked "When are you leaving?" He said "Torrmorrow around 6:30" I said looking at the ground.  
"Ok, I have to go now, Bye." Kendall said and kissed my forhead.  
"Kendall wait-" I said He slamd to the front door, I went to my room crying, for about an hour.

"Sweetie, i cooked you favorite," Gween said "Go away, i dont wanna eat or talk." I said wipping my tears.  
"Well, its 10, and you need sleep, but you need to eat, like a apple," Gween said, grabbing a apple from the kitchen.  
"Here, sweetie, after your done eating, go to bed." Gween said and kissed my cheek.  
I ate my apple and took a shower i went to bed and Lexie slept next to me.

My phone went off at 5:45am I got up did my hair in nice ponytail, dressed me teeth, and put on a Crop Hacci Top, white skinnes.  
I got up Lexie, 5 minutes later.  
"Pixie, get up, we are leaving in like 20 minutes" I said, jumping on the bed.  
"OhMyGoss Blondie, IM UP" She said as she took herself to the bathroom and got ready.  
I Put all the rest of our stuff in our bags.  
I got up everyone else to say goodbye.  
"Ok guys, we are leaving" I said, hugging everyone, tears down my face.  
"Ill call you guys the minute we land and then when we get to the hotel, I love you guys!" I said as we had a group hug.

Jimmie was waiting in the lobby for us.  
"Ready?" She said "Yup" We both said We got into the limo and drove to the airport.

Kendall's P.O.V.  
Wow, my heart was taken out by the one i loved.  
I looked at my phone and saw it was 6:20.  
I realized me staying in bed is not going to stop Mellisa from leaving.  
I got out of bed put a shirt on and some jeans and took the car keys to the airport.  
I looked around to see if i can found Mellisa.  
I saw a blondie girl, and another blondie girl with pink highlights, that was lexie.  
I raced over to her, pushing people out of me.  
All i could think, was i LOVE this girl, what if i tell her, will she say it back, it was the chance i needed to take.  
"MELLISA ANN" I said, Ann was Mellisa's middle name, and i was the only person that she told her middle name.  
"Kendall?, what are you doing here?" She asked me "Looking for you." I said out of breath.  
"And..." "I love you, and i need to tell you, when we had our dates together and time spent together , i fell harder for you, " I said "..." Silence is that came out of her, and tears.  
"Please, say something" I asked her "I-I-" "I what?" I asked her "I love you too, Kendall Knight" She said, smiling.  
I kissed her, now i didnt want her to leave me arms.  
"Mellisa, you need to go!" Her adgent said.  
Mellisa looked at me, i looked at her smilin "Go, call me, when you get there, I love you" I said "I love you too." She said kissing me.  
Mellisa walked away and i smiled i got the girl of my dreams, and i fell in love.

!The End!


End file.
